Bittersweet Surprise
by softballer15
Summary: After a long case, Dakota doesn't expect the joke to be pushed back onto her. But who is the one to do it? Read and review please!


**Hey ya'll! Sorry its been so long! Here is just a little one shot that I randomly came up with. This is right after the first episode with Justin Bieber in it. Sadly I don't own anything. :( But please read and enjoy and I would appreciate the reviews!**

I walked down the hallway toward the break room. I was exhausted from the case and my face wasn't helping me any. It still had slight bruising around my eye from where that idiot punched me.

'_Idiots these days,' _I thought as I stepped into the break room. I caught a whiff of Greg's coffee which made me feel a little better. I saw everyone sitting in the room, relaxing before shift was officially over.

I yawned as I fell onto the couch beside Nick. I gave him a smile as I laid my head onto his shoulder.

"Excuse me but that will cost you," he said. I nodded my head and muttered alright before closing my eyes. About five minutes later, Catherine's voice rang through the room.

"Okay guys, shifts over. I don't know about you, but I'm heading home." I opened my eyes and got off the couch with the help of Greg. I waved everyone bye, and walked out the room with Sara.

As we walked down the hall, she put her arm around my shoulders and I leaned against her. I was so tired that I needed help just to walk to the car. I looked down at her hand and let out a chuckle.

"Still have your hand bandaged?" I asked. She pushed me and rolled her eyes.

"At least I'm not the one with the black eye," she shot back. I shook my head.

'_Damn, got me.'_ I put on my best smile and tried to pass off being cool.

"Hey, that was not my fault. He caught me off guard while I was making sure no one took you by surprise. We gotta look out for one another, right?" I informed. Sara let out a chuckle as we continued out the door.

"Uh huh, you're totally right," she said while trying to be serious. I rolled my eyes knowing she wasn't buying it.

"Anyway, case is done and I can pull off the sympathy card for the next few days, don't you think?" I said while giving her a wink.

"Oh, don't even try to pull that crap. Although, I bet you could make a bet with Nick or Greg with it. Wait, bad idea, forget I mentioned that," I laughed even though I wasn't going to listen.

We got in Sara's car and pulled out of the parking lot heading to the townhouse. While listening to the radio we heard Sara's phone ring. Using my speed, I grabbed the phone right before she could.

"Jerk," she mumbled under her breath. I smiled and looked at the caller i.d.

"Hello Gilbert," I said trying to sound like Sara. I heard Sara scoff beside me with my horrible attempt.

"Hello dear, are you feeling alright? You sound a little raspy," He asked.

"Raspy? I didn't know I had THAT bad of a voice!" I screamed into the phone.

'_Oh, crap! Busted,"_ I smacked my head while Sara laughed.

"Dakota? What are you doing with Sara's phone?" he asked. Sometimes I swear this man could be dense.

"I don't know. Sara and I decided were gonna switch places so I'm gonna be her. Whatcha think?" I asked trying not to laugh. I heard Grissom clear his throat.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. I mean, I think you would make a wonderful Sara but I would much rather have my original wife," he said rambling. I sighed and shook my head.

"Fine, I get it. Why don't you talk to your original wife then and forget about me," I said giving the phone straight to Sara without giving him a chance to say anything. Sara knew I was kidding but we knew he didn't.

"Hey honey," she said into the phone. I looked out the window listening to the conversation.

"No dear, she would never be mad at you…its okay Gil, she's fine…okay, I'll tell her," I looked over at Sara as put the phone down.

"He says he is sorry he made you mad and that you would make a wonderful me," she said shrugging her shoulders. I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out laughing causing Sara to join in. Once we calmed down, I shouted to the phone,

"Geez Gilly, can't you take a joke?" Sara put the phone back up to her ear and listened.

"See, I told you she wasn't mad…You know it was funny…Yeah, case was good…No dear, nothing happened…okay, I'll let you go…I will…Love you too…bye," I watched her put her phone up.

"Gil says that you need to work on your jokes and that he sends his love and for you to stay out of trouble." I thought my jokes were pretty funny.

'_Guess bug-man doesn't know a good joke.'_

We pulled up to the house and went inside. I dove onto the couch and kicked my shoes off. Sara walked to her bedroom to change clothes. As I was staring at the ceiling, I felt funny. I couldn't figure out what it was so I just shook it off.

Sara came back out and looked at me funny. I sat up and stared at her.

"Does it seem different in here to you?" she asked. I got up and looked around.

"Like someone else has been here?" I whispered just so she could hear. She nodded and I put my finger to my lips. I started to walk down the hall trying to be as quiet as possible.

I figured Sara's room was fine so I checked the hall closets before heading to my room. The closet was fine but when I got to my room, it seemed off. I didn't remember not closing my door before I left.

I noticed Sara had crept down the hall and was behind me. I turned to her.

"Did you open my door?" I mouthed to her. She shook her head and had a look of concern on her face. I turned back to the door and slowly went in. I checked the bathroom and my closet. I sighed when I realized that no one was there. I started to turn back to Sara,

"Well, there's no one he…" I couldn't complete the sentence. I felt someone behind me who put their hand over my eyes and grabbed my wrists so I couldn't move.

I started to freak out and struggle. I didn't know who it was but it was defiantly male. I couldn't understand why Sara wasn't helping me which caused me to freak out more. Right when I was about to use my leg to kick the guy in the crotch, I heard laughter.

I became extremely confused and then the guy let me go. When I had my vision back, I saw Sara still at the door but now she was laughing. I turned to the guy behind me to punch him but was in shock.

There in front of me, stood Gil Grissom. He too was laughing confused me.

"May I ask what is so funny?" I said trying to be calm even though I was still freaking out. Once they both calmed down, Grissom looked at me.

"See, that is how you play a joke on someone," he said still smiling. I put on fake anger and glared at him. I walked up to him and shoved my finger into his chest.

"Oh yeah, you think that is so funny. Well you know what I think about it," I pulled my arm back and Grissom flinched because he thought I was gonna hit him. Instead, I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him.

He was in shock at first but it quickly wore off and he hugged me back.

"Ah, I could never be mad at you. I missed you to dang much!" I said breaking the hug. He smiled and Sara walked over to us.

"Well that's good. I missed you both too but you have to admit, that was pretty funny," he said while laughing. I smiled.

"Oh yeah, it was funny, but if you ever do it again then you will regret it. You won't even know when it's coming either," I said with a grin. Grissom got the message and nodded. I sighed in content as we walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. I didn't see or hear Grissom lean over and whisper in Sara's ear,

"She never said you couldn't do it."

**Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions for any stories or with ones I already have, let me know! I'm going to try and get back into the swing with my other ones. **


End file.
